Kish
Kish is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1953 BC. Major cities include Kish, the capital, Nigin and Gasur. List of Kings * Atab I. 3100-3089 * Galumum I. 3089-3076 * Nangish-Lishma I. 3076-3052 * Zukakin I. 3052-3042 * Kali-Bum I. 3042-3029 * Mashda I. 3029-3012 * Atab II. 3012-3000 * Arpu-Rim I. 3000-2987 * Buanun I. 2987-2971 * Pala-Kinatim I. 2971-2962 * Atab III. 2962-2939 * Bahima I. 2939-2915 * Balih I. 2915-2902 * Arpu-Rim II. 2902-2882 * En-Mennuna I. 2882-2869 * Balih II. 2869-2839 * Etana I. 2839-2811 * Bahima II. 2811-2791 * Pala-Kinatim II. 2791-2774 * En-Mennuna II. 2774-2752 * Melam-Kishi I. 2752-2740 * Mes-Simug I. 2740-2720 * Etana II. 2720-2704 * Tizkar I. 2704-2690 * Bargal-Nuna I. 2690-2680 * Il-Kum I. 2680-2670 * Ga-Ur I. 2670-2650 * Ga-Ur II. 2650-2625 * Enmebaragisi I. 2625-2603 * Enmebaragisi II. 2603-2582 * Agga I. 2582-2560 * Mennunna I. 2560-2534 * Tug-E I. 2534-2512 * Il-Kum II. 2512-2493 * Lugalmu I. 2493-2480 * Galbum I. 2480-2461 * Mamagalla I. 2461-2430 * Ibiera I. 2430-2408 * En-Bi-Ishtar I. 2408-2385 * Gulla-Nidaba-Anna-Gad I. 2386-2364 * Dadasig I. 2364-2345 * Mesalim I. 2345-2314 * Puzur-Sin I. 2314-2284 * Simudar I. 2284-2261 * Ibiera II. 2261-2242 * Gulla-Nidaba-Anna-Gad II. 2242-2214 * Lugalmu II. 2214-2193 * Mesalim II. 2193-2172 * Puzur-Sin II. 2172-2154 * Dadasig II. 2154-2122 * Simudar II. 2122-2103 * En-Bi-Ishtar II. 2103-2089 * Mamagalla II. 2089-2061 * Galbum II. 2061-2037 * Ibiera III. 2037-2036 * Conquered by Akkad, royal house continues as little more then governors * Dadasig III. 2036-2021 * Tug-E II. 2021-2016 * En-Bi-Ishtar III. 2016-1998 * Mennunna II. 1998-1975 * Enmebaragisi III. 1975-1966 * Agga II. 1966-1953 * Liberated by Elamite Army, joins the Empire * Pala-Kinatim III. 1953-1933 * Bargal-Nuna II. 1933-1919 * Mennunna III. 1919-1906 * En-Bi-Ishtar IV. 1906-1881 * Tug-E III. 1881-1862 * Mes-Simug II. 1862-1850 * Ga-Ur III. 1850-1827 * Tizkar II. 1827-1806 * Agga III. 1806-1786 * Dadasig IV. 1786-1759 * Mamagalla III. 1759-1731 * Simudar III. 1731-1713 * Tizkar III. 1713-1699 * Mes-Simug III. 1699-1680 * En-Bi-Ishtar V. 1680-1656 * Puzur-Sin III. 1656-1641 * Agga IV. 1641-1618 * Lugalmu III. 1618-1592 * Etana III. 1592-1566 * Mes-Simug IV. 1566-1531 * Mamagalla IV. 1531-1511 * Tizkar IV. 1511-1485 * Puzur-Sin IV. 1485-1460 * Lugalmu IV. 1460-1432 * Etana IV. 1432-1408 * Agga V. 1408-1389 * Dadasig V. 1389-1363 * En-Bi-Ishtar VI. 1363-1340 * Ga-Ur IV. 1340-1319 * Tizkar V. 1319-1297 * Mennunna IV. 1297-1266 * Etana V. 1266-1230 * Lugalmu V. 1230-1202 * Agga VI. 1202-1180 * Dadasig VI. 1180-1156 * Bargal-Nuna III. 1156-1123 * Pala-Kinatim IV. 1123-1101 * Mennunna V. 1101-1087 * Enmebaragisi IV. 1087-1062 * Lugalmu VI. 1062-1032 * Galbum III. 1032-1017 * Bargal-Nuna IV. 1017-1001 * Tizkar VI. 1001-996 * Ga-Ur V. 996-981 * Etana VI. 981-963 * Mennunna VI. 963-932 * Galbum IV. 932-911 * Enmebaragisi V. 911-877 * Pala-Kinatim V. 877-856 * Ga-Ur VI. 856-837 * Bargal-Nuna V. 837-808 * Mes-Simug V. 808-786 * Mamagalla V. 786-766 * Galbum V. 766-737 * Simudar IV. 737-712 * Enmebaragisi VI. 712-690 * Puzur-Sin V. 690-672 * Pala-Kinatim VI. 672-654 * Mes-Simug VI. 654-630 * Mamagalla VI. 630-614 * Bargal-Nuna VI. 614-594 * Simudar V. 594-575 * Galbum VI. 575-556 * Tug-E IV. 556-531 * Puzur-Sin VI. 531-502 * Simudar VI. 502-491 * Mesalim III. 491-472 * Ibiera IV. 472-433 * Tug-E V. 433-406 * Gulla-Nidaba-Anna-Gad III. 406-381 * Mesalim IV. 381-358 * Il-Kum III. 358-337 * Melam-Kishi II. 337-310 * Ibiera V. 310-275 * Tug-E VI. 275-266 * Mesalim V. 266-235 * Il-Kum IV. 235-216 * Melam-Kishi III. 216-200 * Ibiera VI. 200-187 * Mesalim VI. 187-160 * En-Mennuna III. 160-141 * Melam-Kishi IV. 141-118 * Bahima III. 118-95 * Balih III. 95-63 * En-Mennuna IV. 63-27 * Arpu-Rim III. 27 BC-1 BC * Atab IV. 1 BC-26 AD * Buanun II. 26-53 * Balih IV. 53-82 * Melam-Kishi V. 82-104 * En-Mennuna V. 104-131 * Arpu-Rim IV. 131-162 * Buanun III. 162-193 * Bahima IV. 193-216 * Atab V. 216-236 * Melam-Kishi VI. 236-271 * En-Mennuna VI. 271-297 * Arpu-Rim V. 297-320 * Buanun IV. 320-355 * Bahima V. 355-379 * Balih V. 379-400 * Atab VI. 400-425 * Il-Kum V. 425-452 * Arpu-Rim VI. 452-480 * Buanun V. 480-511 * Bahima VI. 511-531 * Balih VI. 531-560 * Il-Kum VI. 560-588 * Mashda II. 588-610 * Kali-Bum II. 610-638 * Zukakin II. 638-667 * Buanun VI. 667-698 * Mashda III. 698-722 * Kali-Bum III. 722-758 * Zukakin III. 758-793 * Nangish-Lishma II. 793-819 * Kali-Bum IV. 819-850 * Mashda IV. 850-888 * Galumum II. 888-907 * Zukakin IV. 907-933 * Nangish-Lishma III. 933-966 * Kali-Bum V. 966-995 * Galumum III. 995-1018 * Zukakin V. 1018-1042 * Mashda V. 1042-1080 * Nangish-Lishma IV. 1080-1106 * Galumum IV. 1106-1139 * Zukakin VI. 1139-1171 * Mashda VI. 1171-1199 * Kali-Bum VI. 1199-1219 * Nangish-Lishma V. 1219-1251 * Galumum V. 1251-1278 * Nangish-Lishma VI. 1278-1296 * Galumum VI. 1296-1313 * Agga VII. 1313-1352 * Mashda VII. 1352-1379 * Kali-Bum VII. 1379-1401 * Bahima VII. 1401-1427 * Atab VII. 1427-1444 * Galumum VII. 1444-1475 * Melam-Kishi VII. 1475-1502 * En-Mennuna VII. 1502-1528 * Simudar VII. 1528-1563 * Mesalim VII. 1563-1591 * Balih VII. 1591-1613 * Mamagalla VII. 1613-1639 * Lugalmu VII. 1639-1668 * Ibiera VII. 1668-1690 * Enmebaragisi VII. 1690-1717 * Tizkar VII. 1717-1743 * Etana VII. 1743-1778 * Puzur-Sin VII. 1778-1803 * Dadasig VII. 1803-1832 * Gulla-Nidaba-Anna-Gad IV. 1832-1860 * Mamagalla VIII. 1860-(1890)